


When You Make An Assumption

by aeternum_vale



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: 20 Minute Writing Exercise, Based on a Dream, Fluff, Gino makes an assumption, M/M, Might write a second chapter containing PWP, Pointless Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternum_vale/pseuds/aeternum_vale
Summary: Ginoza makes an assumption about Kougami's relationship with Akane. When he finds himself in Karanomori's office for advice, he realizes he's in bigger trouble than he wanted to admit.





	1. Chapter 1

He had been watching them for some time… The harder the case, it seemed that the two of them only grew closer. He clenched his fists at his side. He had told Tsunemori over and over not to become too close with the Enforcers. And yet, there she was, sitting and drinking coffee with Shinya and Yayoi after a very brutal mission. 

He smashed the paper cup in his hand and todded it aside before rushing past their table in a huff. 

“Inspector Ginoza?” Her voice was pleasant. It wasn’t as though he didn’t care about Tsunemori. She was a fine member of the team.  
“What is it?” He snapped. He really didn’t hate her… He hated the way /he/ stared at her. 

“Would you like to join us? You’re looking a bit ragged…sir.” Her offer was sweet and her face was laced with the same concerned she gave everyone else. 

“I don’t care to hang out with Enforcers, Inspector Tsunemori. It clouds one’s hue and you could do well to learn a lesson or two from me,” he said, voice sharp. 

“Man, Gino, go easy on her,” Kougami chimed in. 

“Unlike some of you, I have important paperwork to take care of. I can’t afford to sit around and play house with everyone. Good day.” He stomped back to the office with maybe a bit more flare than he had intended. 

Once he was at his computer, he took the keyboard in his lap and watched the words appear on the screen. He wasn’t even sure what he was typing when he heard the door open to the office they all shared. 

His eyes trailed away from the screen when Kougami entered with a bouquet of flowers. He quirked an eyebrow with interest but said nothing. He watched Kougami move to Tsunemori’s desk and place them gently on her keyboard. 

“And what, pray tell, is that?” Ginoza found the words coming from his mouth before he could stop himself. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Shinya sneered softly. He grinned at Gino before leaving the room. 

Ginoza felt a sinking in his chest. It was like someone punched him hard in the center of his chest and he felt stinging at the corners of his eyes. “What the hell is wrong with me?” He whispered, lips trembling. He found his way to his feet and began walking. He needed to talk to someone and his dad really wasn’t preferable but why the hell did he end up here? 

He was laying on her couch, staring up at the various monitors. Analyst Karanomori held a cigarette between her red lips and looked at him. “I never expected you to come here, Inspector Ginoza.” 

He hated how she gave such an air of knowing before he had even told her anything. “I needed a place to rest before my hue gets ruined.” 

“So you chose to be near a latent criminal. Isn’t that ironic?” she purred. “Now tell me what’s really on your mind.” 

Ginoza opened his mouth. Where did he even begin? “It’s Kougami-related.” 

“Oh? And what did the wild dog do to get you so riled up?” She asked, blowing out a ring of smoke. It stung his nose a little but he didn’t mind too much.  
“He gave her flowers,” he stated glumly. 

Karanomori attempted to stifle a giggle which easily evolved into an uproarious laugh. Ginoza sat straight up and glared at her.  
“A-and why does this bother you, Inspector?” she asked between giggles. 

“I don’t know…Because a relationship between Enforcers and Inspectors shouldn’t exist.” 

“Or is it that you envy that relationship? Perhaps because of how long you’ve known Shinya and how close you two were before he was ‘demoted’?” She smirked softly around her cigarette and he knew she was studying how the pieces fell into place for him. 

It was true, he and Kougami had shared a few drunken kisses and Kou had been the one to hold him when his mother passed. He swallowed hard. “How do you know any of that?”  
“Women’s intuition. Cameras. And your father looooves to brag about you when he’s drunk. And when he’s sober,” She told him. 

Ginoza’s face twisted into pure annoyance. Damn that old man of his. He slid his legs over the side of the couch and got to his feet. He muttered an aggravated ‘thanks’ before stomping up the stairs in a fury. 

Damn his father and damn her; damn Shinya Kougami of all people. Before he could even give anything proper thought, he collided with Kougami. Both men groaned and held their heads. 

“Where’s the damn fire, Inspector?” Kougami asked, voice dripping with amusement. 

“Kougami. A word. Outside,” he demanded. Ginoza didn’t wait on a retort, merely turning on his heel and heading up the stairs to the roof. Once the two of them where there, he locked the door so no one could come up. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Kougami held up his hands in surrender. “What’d I do to tick you off so badly? You aren’t going to push me off are you?” He was definitely teasing Ginoza.  
Ginoza’s eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he leaned back against the metal door and crossed his arms over his chest. “Shut up and listen, would you?” 

He watched as some sort of realization crossed Kougami’s face. Once the spikey-haired male motioned for him to ‘go on’ he began speaking. 

“Listen, Kou… Look, I already know… I mean-” Words were spilling out of his mouth and none of them made sense. His usual composure was crumbling. He took a deep breath and looked away from the amusement in Kougami’s dark eyes. “We’ve been friends for a long time, right?” 

“Correct,” Kougami said. He quirked an eyebrow. “Just what are you trying to say, Gino?” 

“I’m really happy for you…I just needed to tell you that I…I may harbor romantic feelings for you,” he managed to spit out. “I know you don’t feel the same way because you like Tsune-“ 

His sentence was cut short and his breath easily taken away as Kougami’s lips pressed against his. Kougami pulled away, eyes narrowed seductively and a smug look on his face. He began laughing loudly, holding his stomach. “Me and Tsunemori, huh? That’s a good one, Ginoza! You’re not nearly as smart as you look.” 

“Why are you laughing!?” Ginoza snapped, voice raising with distress. 

“Those flowers were for her grandma; she asked me to pick them up. She’s been too busy taking care of reports,” Kougami said. 

“Oh.” Ginoza looked down, feeling his face turn pink and then red. The tips of his ears burned with embarrassment and he felt like crying. Not only did he jump to conclusions, he confessed the one thing he swore he’d take to his grave. 

Kougami’s arms were around him in a matter of moments, holding him tightly. 

“You really are an idiot, Nobuchika,” Kougami whispered against the shell of his ear. 

Ginoza shuddered and opened his mouth to protest. Kougami’s lips captured his once again, proving to Ginoza that Kougami shared his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not the happiest with the ending but just happy to be writing again

Kougami ran his fingers through the short locks at the back of Ginoza's head. He placed open-mouthed kisses on his lips, moving to his neck as he worked away Ginoza's tie and top buttons. 

"...Kou.." Ginoza's voice was breathy. Kougami's actions made him shudder softly. 

"Gino...I can't believe you." Kougami's voice was a low growl in his ear. "You thought I liked Akane. Do you know how long I've wanted you?"

"I can't know if you don't tell me," Ginoza began. A soft nipping at his neck made him gasp. 

"A long time," Kougsmi whispered. He ran his hands along the soft curves of Ginoza's sides, feeling the toned muscles. 

Ginoza leaned up with a soft groan of pleasure and kissed Kougami, who wrapped his arms around the bespectacled man tighter. Kougami's kiss quickly grew heated and sloppy, his hands traveling down Ginoza's back and resting on his firm ass. 

"Kougami..." he breathed. The sensation sent chills down his spine and the light massaging made tension ease from his hips and thighs. 

"You really are a tight ass," the spikey-haired man joked. His voice was an appreciative purr nonetheless. 

Gino opened his mouth to retort but Kougami's lips captured his once more. They kissed hard, nipping and biting at one another's lips, Kougami biting at Gino's lower lip. Ginoza found himself pressing closer, grinding his hips against Kougami's. 

"Shit...Kou..." he whispered. Kougami growled in response, rubbing his clothes erection against Gino's. His hand slid lower, fingers massaging between Ginoza's cheeks through his pants. A large digit teased his entrance through the fabric, lighting all of his senses aflame and making him cry out needily. 

"Kou...Shinya...please." Nobuchika Ginoza rarely said please, and never in such a lewd voice but here he was, practically begging. 

"Patients, Nobu. I don't want to fuck you so hard you can't walk...not tonight at least," the feral animal of a man explained. 

Nobu...A name reserved only for him. It made his heart flutter in ways indescribable. As his heart throbbed, Shinya's hands worked at the buttons of his shirt and shoved it off of Ginoza's shoulders. He was clearly struggling with self control. 

Ginoza wanted nothing more for this man to ravish him but he understood going easy for now as well. He shuddered softly, knees buckling as Kougami's hands pushed down his pants and underwear with haste and a strong, calloused hand gripped his length. 

"K-Kou!" He arched his back and felt his knees buckle once more. Kougami's chuckle was dark as he lowered them both to sit on the ground, Ginoza straddling him. They weren't going to make it to the bed despite being so near...but Ginoza didn't care. 

He had little time to protest, not that he would, as Kougami reached up into his bedside drawer and produced a small bottle. Ginoza watched him pour the liquid over his fingers, eyes lustful. 

With as much ease as the latent criminal could muster, he slid a hand behind Gino and slipped a finger inside of him. 

Uncomfortable. Full. There was a stinging that made tears form at the corners of his eyes. 

"Nobu. Breathe," Kougami growled into his ear. Ginoza found himself releasing a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. 

Kougami's finger slid in deeper, gently going in and out, curling softly. Ginoza's thighs trembled around Kougami's and he moaned a bit louder as another finger slipped inside. 

By the time a third was added, he had loosened up quite a bit and Kougami was gently teasing his prostate. Ginoza arched his back and sputtered Kougami's name as his fingers collided with his sweet spot once more. Kougami used his free hand to support Ginoza's back and placed wet kisses down his chest. His tongue swirled along a nipple, catching it in his teeth. 

Ginoza gasped louder as electricity flowed through his veins. Kougami chuckled darkly and laid him back on the floor, hoisting Ginoza's legs up and over his arms. Hastily, he slathered the rest of the lubricant on his member. 

"Ready?" he asked. But Kougami didn't wait, he merely pushed inside Ginoza. 

Ginoza's feet flexed and he cried out loudly. His arm fell over his eyes as he tried in earnest to cover his face. Kougami's hand snatched his wrist and held it above his head as he began shallow thrusts inside. 

"I've waited so long...Don't hide from me," he whispered. 

Ginoza whimpered an apology but it was cut short with a loud moan as Kougami quickened pace. 

As his thrusts became faster, Kougami let go of Ginoza's wrist and tugged softly at the back of his hair. He grunted and cursed, complimenting his new lover in every way he could. 

"You should grow it out," he whispered. Ginoza merely nodded, back arching off the floor as Kougami thrust inside him hard. 

"K-Kou...I'm so close!" He cried out. He no longer cared about his voice carrying or his hue darkening. He had thrown that out the window when he agreed to come back to Kougami's place. 

Kougami nodded softly and closed his eyes. With two more hard thrusts, he came deep inside Gino. Ginoza's own body clenched around Kougami's, his orgasm came in short, quick bursts that milked Kougami to the last drop. 

The enforcer collapsed on top of his inspector, both panting and sweating. The wild man seemed so much calmer in that moment, listening to Ginoza's heartbeat. 

Ginoza truly hoped that they could continue on this path, acting on more than just primal instinct.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a dream I had where I was trying to confess to some childhood friend who had already given another girl flowers. I woke up before I could confess but I thought it would make a cute little story.


End file.
